Of Promises and Dark Lords
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: Kanna Miyamoto is a first year transfer student to Ouran Private Academy and she just found out she's betrothed to a certain young dark lord. How will things turn out when they first meet? Rating might change as the story progresses. KyouyaXOC
1. Engagement?

A/N: Whee! My first Ouran fanfic and it's about Kyouya!!! It's the first of a series that I have begun cooking in my head. But the new semester begins tomorrow so updates may be infrequent. I know I should be updating Rainbow Shell but I haven't had enough inspiration for chapter three just yet (patience!). I ask that you guys please bear with me and let me know what you think!!! *bows*

-------------

"Of Promises and Dark Lords: The First Year"

Chapter One: Engagement!?

Kanna sighed. Her parents have been away on a business trip for the past week and having no friends (except for her collie, Chrono) she was bored out of her skull. Plus it didn't help that it was raining cats and dogs outside. It also didn't matter that her anime collection was the envy of otaku everywhere: every time a good series was released she was amongst the first to get it.

"Miss Kanna……"

Why does this always happen when the folks are away?

"Miss Kanna……"

Rainy days sure are the pits.

"Miss Kanna, you're doing it again."

Kanna looked down. "Gah!" Sure enough, during her mind travels her hand apparently decided to travel too…..all over her desk. With her finest ink too. "Dammit, it took me forever to get it all off last time!"

Anna, the maid, stepped forward. "If I may, last time only took an hour."

Kanna groaned. "An hour feels longer when you're rich." She saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. "Ah! Mom and Dad are finally home!" She was anxious to hear about their trip. No matter how cheerful her parents (who owned a chain of health spas and resorts, by the way) acted in front of her, Kanna was aware that the gods of the business world weren't smiling in their favor. Kanna froze before the parlor doors. Something deep inside her gut told her that things would never be the same once she confronted them. Nevertheless, she bit her thumbnail and opened the doors.

"Hello, Father and Mother. How was your trip?"

Her mother, Aki, looked up and smiled at her as she entered the room. **Are those……tears?** Kanna wondered. Aki wiped her eyes and smiled at her daughter as she approached. "Oh hello dear. Please, have a seat." She patted the chair beside her. "You will need it when we are through talking.

**I knew it!** "M-Mom?" She sank slowly into the chair. "Is everything okay?"

Her father, Taro, sat across from them. The maids brought in tea and after they left, he cleared his throat before speaking (Kanna took this as another disturbing sign). "Kanna, what is about to be said isn't easy for either your mother or I. As you are aware, Miyamoto Enterprises is floundering." He looked his daughter in the eye. "Are you by any chance familiar with the Ootari Group?"

Kanna nodded. "Yes sir, I see them mentioned in health and business articles all the time, magazines as well as the internet."

"Then there's little need to tell you that they have caught on to our predicament and that was what our trip was all about."

"So….they bought the business? Everything will be….okay again?" Kanna smiled but her parents weren't. She chuckled nervously. "Mom…..Dad?"

Her mother tried to return the smile but her mouth and eyes began to quiver instead. "Kanna," She reached for her beloved daughter's hand. "Do you remember that rule you told me about when I asked about Full Metal Alchemist?"

Kanna nodded, knowing it all too well. "'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.' The principle of Equivalent Exchange. But what's that have to do with the Ootaris?"

"In order for our company to be saved, we made a deal. Yoshio Ootari has three fine sons."

"Yeah, and?"

"Kanna, you're getting married."

**Brain freeze**

-------AFTERWORD-------

I know, I know! Short as hell XD. This was supposed to be an introductory chapter anyway. But I DO plan on this being a long story (3 stories, in fact: one for each year of Kanna's high school career).

Piece of trivia: Collie is my favorite breed of dog (I grew up with one, a blue merle named Mollie) and I was watching "Chrono Crusade" while writing this chapter.

Advice for the day: When life hands you lemons, make pie! :D

Later days!

~T*K~

PLEASE REVIEW!

V


	2. You Want Me To What?

A/N: I immediately lauched into the second chapter after finishing the first one. This time I will be including Kyouya!!! But they do not meet quite yet.

I own nothing of Ouran High School Host Club! If I did then I'd be Bisco Hatori!

Please enjoy! *bows*

---------------

Chapter Two: You Want Me To WHAT!?

"Huh?" Kanna stared blankly at her mother.

"Kanna, we gave your hand to the youngest son in marriage. The wedding will be--"

"Hold the phone! I just finished 'Rurouni Kenshin', and now this! My head's still spinning from that alone…I-I can't be--"

"Betrothed?" her father finished for her. "I'm sorry, my dear, but that was the only way to save our company."

Kanna's vision fell…she couldn't believe that this was happening…her own parents bartered their only child and she hadn't even started her first year of high school. Her vision blurred as tears welled in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

Her father cleared his throat (again). "As your mother was going to say: the wedding is going to take place after you finish high school, whether you like it or not."

Aki took her daughter's hand. "Speaking of which, you will be transferring to Ouran Private Academy at the beginning of the new school year."

"But why Ouran?" Kanna inquired "That's the prestigious school on the other side of the country, is it not?"

"That is where he is currently attending."

"'He'?" Kanna raised an eyebrow. Here her parents were relaying all this info on her and they never once mentioned his name. Typical of her parents to overlook such a fact.

"The boy you will be marrying, Kyouya Ootari. He is preparing to enter his second year of high school as we speak."

She smirked. "Is he good-looking?" The question sparked a light laugh from Mom and Dad. Aki smiled as she replied "You will not be disappointed, trust me on that one. We even brought a portfolio back so you could get to know him before you two actually meet. In turn, he has a fully detailed profile on you, as well."

"In addition," Taro interjected "this also means you will be staying with an acquaintance of ours whose child also attends Ouran. However, you will be coming home during long vacations."

Kanna was quiet for a few minutes. After she gathered herself, she stood up and sighed. "May I be excused? I'm quite tired…may I please have that portfolio to read before I retire?" Her father handed her a folder. She wiped her eyes, accepted it and hugged her parents good night. "You know that both your mother and I love you very much. There is nothing more that we want than for you to be happy."

His words resonated in her head as she changed into her nightclothes. After she finished her nightly ritual she picked the portfolio up and plopped onto her bed, turned down just for her. A white envelope, along with a photograph, fell onto the bed covers. Kanna picked the photo up and studied the handsome boy in it. Smiling at her was Kyouya Ootari, a sixteen year-old young man with well-kept black hair, violet eyes behind prescription glasses, and the single most perfect, gorgeous physique she had seen on ANY guy. Her mother sure wasn't daft when she told her she wouldn't be disappointed! After she finished oogling the uber-cute face she picked up the white envelope. Tearing it open revealed a memo from her new fiancée.

"My dear Kanna,

It seems that over such a short period of time our fates have become very intertwined. I don't know how it is you're feeling at this present moment, but rest assured I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness during your stay here at Ouran Academy. I sincerely look forward to meeting you in person.

Yours,

-K. Ootari"

Setting that letter down on her nightstand next to his picture, she lay down deep in thought. Exactly who is this Kyouya, and what is he like?

Little did she know exactly how much this boy would change her life in just three years' time.

~~~~~ON THE OTHER SIDE OF JAPAN~~~~~

Kyouya was sitting in an armchair, having just come out of the shower. Tugging his robe and quietly sipping his tea, he got a closer look at the young girl in the picture: Miss Kanna Miyamoto, age 15. Blood type AB ("Just like me…" he noted with a smile), strawberry blonde hair with jade green eyes. Build is slender, maybe around 110 with a 5'3" frame. Kyouya smiled, wondering what kind of girl his new fiancée was. At first he was unsure and reluctant, but reminded himself that both of his older brothers were already long married (arranged, of course) and his father held the Miyamoto Group in high regard. He had already determined to do absolutely anything his father wanted, including befriending the softhearted Tamaki Suou when the two first met in their last year of middle school (and he couldn't stand the guy at first, either). Kyouya looked at his planner: only a few weeks until the start of the school year and only a matter of time until he met his bride-to-be.

~~~~~NEXT DAY AT THE MIYAMOTO RESIDENCE~~~~~

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!!!!!" Kanna screeched in her parents' ears during their first family breakfast in about a week and the last thing she wanted to do was move next week. "Why can't I just commute just like common high school girls?"

Her father rubbed his sore ears and winced. "Don't be ridiculous. You said it yourself, Ouran Private Academy is on the other side of the country. Besides, you and Ayaka seemed to be pretty close whenever you saw each other."

She huffed through her nose. "That was when we were FOUR. We hardly know each other anymore." Ayaka Oishii was a petite brunette with wide blue eyes, her father owning and operating around five restaurant chains throughout Japan (he himself was an accounting ace during his own career at Ouran) and her mother owning a charity organization. Aki was a part of it when Kanna was little and as a result became acquainted with Ayaka.

Taro cleared his throat (uh oh!). "Young lady, this behavior is unacceptable. You must embrace your responsibilities as heiress to Miyamoto Enterprises."

Kanna tears. "So that involves me selling myself?"

His expression softened. "Look, we're not pleased with this either. Trust me, it took hours for your mother to calm down. I bought fifteen tissue boxes and she used them all in two days." Kanna laughed. Her mother has always been the one to get so emotional over every little thing. She might as well become a Kleenex stockholder with all the paper she uses. Hell, she could replant the damn forest if she so desired.

Mom patted Kanna's hand. "Darling, why don't you retire to your room for now? See what Chrono is up to."

Kanna understood that as code for "The grownups need to speak privately, dear." She sighed, sensing that what they wanted to exchanged was not for her little kitten ears.

----------

"That went well." Taro chuckled. "Poor thing was numb to it last night, reality finally crash coursed with her brain."

Aki chuckled at the metaphor. "I remember what it was like for me." She let her thoughts wander back to her own youth, when her Mom and Dad suddenly announced the struggling of their family company and Taro's father was willing to merge with theirs. She was just as adamant as her own daughter was about not doing what her parents wanted. "I guess you could say that Kanna and I are alike in more ways than others can let on. But still, I loved my parents and worried about the future of their company. You and I did not get along famously at first but…" She twisted her wedding band around on her finger, the symbol of the promise they made twenty years ago. "You were the one who opened my eyes to things I never knew about…and never would have experienced had we never met."

Taro helped his wife up and they moved to the love seat next to a huge window in the parlor, overlooking their huge garden. "And it was you…who softened my heart." He kissed her gently. "And, four years later, Kanna-chan became proof of our love."

Aki circled her arms around her husband, kissing him back just as fiercely. " I can only imagine what must be going through her head at this very moment. I only hope that her life with young Kyouya will turn out as happy as ours has, for both their sakes."

"Me too…" he sighed against her mouth. "Me too."

~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~

Kyouya was staring at the date ticked on his calendar. He didn't remember putting that there…maybe he did in a half daze or one of the servants did to remind him. God knows, that was one of the things he did whenever he pulled all-nighters. Glancing over at his now-messy desk, he saw her picture again, along with other things about their future marriage. Oh yeah, he did mark his calendar. He adjusted his glasses as he remembered having his calendar in front of him, writing things down:

"Third of the month - Get acquainted with Kanna Miyamoto at the Oishii residence at XX:XX o' clock."

Third of the month…that was one week from this past Sunday. Kyouya sat down once again, this time peeking at her personal profile:

"Kanna loves animals and European flower gardens (her parents keep one at their main estate). She owns a 3 year-old purebred male tricolor* collie named Chrono, named for the titular character of an anime series known as "Chrono Crusade". She also owns over 200 volumes of anime, video games, and over 100 manga series. She enjoys reading doujinshi, daydreaming, and drawing constantly when she is by herself. She also loves---"

…What the hell has he gotten himself into!?

---------AFTERWORD-------

Ha, hahahahahaaah….another chapter, yay me^^! But it's only a dent in a huuuuuuuge story…*wonders same thing Kyouya did in that last line* Yay for Renge redux!!! (NOT!) 8D *shot*

So yeah, soon they will meet! *BEEP* will *BEEP* then Kanna and Kyouya will *BEEP* (lol totally stealing Hatori-sensei's censorship idea from the manga XP)

*Fun fact: Tricolor collies have black coats with white collars and white and brown markings!

Advice for the day: Always make sure the lights are off before leaving a room!

Later days!

~T*K~

REVIEW, ONEGAI? =3

V


	3. Devil Inside

Chapter Three: Devil Inside

~A/N~ lol, the title comes from a song by Utada Hikaru. It was one of the songs I listened to while writing chapter 2. Maybe we will see a clash between the dark lord and his queen? O_o Hmmm…

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! If I did this wouldn't be a fan fiction now, would it??

----

"Oh. My. Lord." Kanna stared at the HUGE estate before her eyes. Screw estate, it was more like a friggin' THEME PARK. She gulped, amazed. But then again, it was just the Oishii SUMMER HOME. She was going back with them to their main house in two days. The bulk of her things were already shipped there, so there she was, with two suitcases and one poor, confused pup.

"Chrono…" She whispered to her whimpering dog. "I don't think we're in Kyoto anymore…"

"KANNA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!" A small girl ran up to her and nearly pinned her to the ground. The girl has not changed. They may not have seen each since pre-school but Kanna knew Ayaka's high-pitched cutesy voice anywhere. "Hey Ayaka!" She greeted from underneath the petite girl.

"You're here, you're here, YOU'RE HEEEEEERE!!!!" Ayaka threw her arms around Kanna's neck. "I was sooooo excited when I heard you were gonna live with us and go to school with me! I could not sleep at all last night, I was too busy thinking about what we should do together before school starts. What do you think, we could go to the beach, we could play here, we could go on our private plane, we could-"

"Uhm, Ayaka…no offense but could you please get off of me? I can't breathe with this choke hold blocking my air passageway."

Ayak yelped and jumped off, bowing like crazy. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it! I was just so excited I wasn't thinking!"

*Who the hell is this girl? She's almost like a cranked combination of Kagura Sohma and Tohru Honda!*

Kanna, with Ayaka's assistance, stood up again (after checking for breaks, of course.) The petite brunette smiled apologetically. "Are you sure you're all right? I'm really sorry, you know."

"Y'know something? I'm damn glad I have the best insurance coverage. I only wonder if it includes broken asses and cracked skulls."

"???"

"Kidding, kidding! It's, uh, good to see you too, Ayaka." Kanna laughed, not able to stay mad at her childhood friend. "Wait a minute, where is Chrono?"

"Who?"

"My dog, Chrono. Where is he?"

"Oh, one of the maids had a bone so I saw him take off in that direction."

The servants had already taken Kanna's luggage so all that was left to do was refresh herself and relax in the parlor.

Or so she thought.

"Ayaka, where are you taking me? I have to get cleaned up before…oh." Before her eyes, sitting in an overstuffed armchair, was her future fiancée.

----

"Miss Kanna Miyamoto, I presume?" Kyouya smiled warmly at her.

"Uhm, yes…you're Kyouya Ootori aren't you?" Kanna replied, blushing furiously.

He smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, revealing a glare in the lens that shot unspoken terror up her spine. She gulped, wondering how her parents could be so cold as to promise to this…this [insert favorite word that describes a cold, calculating presence]? She looked from side to side but Ayaka was nowhere in sight. *That traitor!*

Sensing her discomfort, Kyouya gestured to the matching armchair on the other side of the coffee table. "Please, sit." She dipped her head, resulting in her shoulder-length hair falling about her face and slightly obscuring her eyes from Kyouya's. She silently complied and when she did sit down, she could not find the courage to open her mouth. It felt like hours before he finally broke the silence.

"…You can relax around me, you know. I've often been told my gaze can melt glaciers, but that's yet to actually happen."

Kanna, mustering her resolve, shook her head and forced herself to look her future husband in the eye. *He's more handsome face-to-face than in a photograph!* A maid came in with a teacart. The two young people accepted the kind gesture, smiling their thanks. Kyouya took a sip of his tea and gently set the cup down, glancing at the nervous girl before him. Kanna toyed with her cup for a minute before taking a sip of her own tea. Kyouya took a deep breath.

"If my presence seems that ominous to you, then I apologize. But would you please relax? It's not like I'm going to chew your head off, unless you intentionally do something to piss me off."

Kanna stared into her teacup. "I'm sorry, it's just that…this was so sudden. I didn't think I'd meet you so soon. I mean, not that I'm not glad to finally meet you, I mean…"

He waved his hand. "I apologize for suddenly appearing like this, but my father has a conference this weekend in this area that he had to attend, and insisted I come with him to formally meet you."

"…Which gives us some extra time to get to know one another."

"You could put it that way."

A few more minutes of uncomfortable silence passed. Kanna was determined to be the one to break it this time. "So!" She breathed "What do you want to talk about first?"

"What are you in this for anyway, Miss Miyamoto?"

The question caught her off-guard. "It's obvious, isn't it? I care for my parents' business. They sacrificed so much for me, it's about time I did something in return for them." She looked at him again. "What about you?"

Kyouya lifted a hand, smiling self-assuredly. "The answer is simple: I'm looking out for myself and no one else."

"Doesn't that seem a tad…one-sided?"

He looked at her with one of his soul-piercing gazes. "It's dog-eat-dog in my world, Miss Miyamoto. And I want to make that clear before you make any assumptions of me."

*What a conniving bastard!!* Her mind screamed. "Oh, I'm glad to have that out in the open, then. I can already see that this arrangement is going to be one hell of a ride." *Two can play at that game, my young Mister Ootori.*

"Just so you are aware, I don't view this as some sort of game."

*Shit! He can read minds!*

"For your information, I could care less how you view this arrangement. If you can't learn to fend for yourself, in the corporate life or even something as trite as this engagement, then you've no chance of making it either way. It's the kind of world we live in, Miss Miyamoto."

Kanna pursed her lips. "You know, I guess appearances really can be deceiving. When I first glanced at your picture, I took you for the gentle, caring type. And guess what I just found out? I was dead wrong. You…" She stood up and looked at him, sparks shooting out of her eyes. "…are a jerk." She began to walk away.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

She paused right before she walked out of the room. "To get cleaned up. Like someone else who needs to clean up their attitude!" With that, she walked away, but not before muttering under her breath: "…ensure my happiness, my ass."

----

Kyouya, cursing his bluntness, took off his glasses and ran his free hand over his face, groaning. That did not go as well as he had planned. So this girl was not like Renge at all, he figured that much. And that, for some reason, left him feeling a tad relieved. He had assumed from reading her profile that she too would be loud and annoying much like the self-proclaimed Host Club manager. Yeah, it must be the blood type, he noted in amusement. Kyouya chuckled as he put his glasses back on and strode to the huge bay window overlooking the expansive Oishii summer property, sighing through his nose as Kanna's prediction came to mind.

Yes, this is turning out to be quite the engagement. He could already tell.

------AFTERWORD------

Whew! Glad to have that done and over with! To tell the truth, Kyouya and Kanna were originally not supposed to meet until about a chapter later, at school (and later changing it to the Oishii main house, then changing it to this while writing the chapter), plus I was nervous about writing Kyouya's character. I am glad I wrote it like this (I surprised myself!), it makes it much simpler and heats things up better. So that's that, and I apologize for the lack of updates (I did warn you guys prior to the beginning of the first chapter!) and please continue your patience with me. Thank you sooooo much for reading (whew, this afterword is so long! My hand's about to fall off!! _")! *bows*

Fun fact(s): The name Kanna was inspired by Kanna Sohma from Fruits Basket and the surname Miyamoto from the father of Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto! My muse for Kanna is Christie LeRoux from the TOKYOPOP short manga series "DramaCon" by Svetlana Chmakova (who I had the awesome privilege of meeting last Halloween!! She even signed my book and did a little raccoon caricature of herself! ^o^)

Advice for the day: *puts on her Brak face* Don't drink too much coffee, kids!

Uber-speshull super thanks to my awesome friend Saint Sky for her advice on how to write Kyouya!

L8r days!

~T*K~


	4. Title too long

Chapter 4: Unexpected Events Can Often Lead To Weird Things

~DISCLAIMER~

T*K: *looking around nervously, her hands cold with sweat.

Kyouya: What is she hiding from?

Kanna: The question is…WHOM?

*they watch as a band of black-suited legal-looking individuals sneak up behind her and point their fingers in her back*

T*K: AAAAAH! THEY'VE RETURNED!

Kyouya: *filling in for the audience* "They" being lawyers. In her past stories they force her to utter one little line through whatever means necessary.

T*K: I DON'T OWN OHSHC! Aw dammit…got me again!

"Kanna! Come one, let's go on this one!" Ayaka tugged on her friend's arm. However, Kanna's mind was busy wandering in other places. She couldn't believe the way she conducted herself in front of her alleged fiancée, but how else could she act when he himself was being an asshole? Kanna couldn't help it, it was part of her character when rubbed the wrong way. Undoubtedly Kyouya felt the same way as their tempers seemed to be on an equal plane.

"…Dammit."

"Kanna-chan? What's wrong?"

Kanna looked down at inquisitive brown eyes. "Huh? Oh, n-nothing. It's nothing."

"Then want to go on this one?"

"Okay."

The two friends hopped on a ride that resembled the teacups in Walt Disney World and twirled themselves silly. Kanna laughed along with Ayaka, nearly forgetting all about her sour arrival, at least for the moment.

However, their good time was cut short when Ayaka came down with a severe case of the hiccups. If it were Kanna she'd just suck it up and they would go away over time, but noooo, not with Ayaka. For an example, track down your friendly neighborhood pogo stick and try shoving it down your throat then jump. Yeah.

Kanna sat on the window seat overlooking the estate. She felt that she would sometime fancy the chance to explore the huge pond with the family of swans.

"All alone? I thought you were busy blowing off steam with that little friend of yours."

…What the hell is this guy, a friggin' stalker? Kanna slowly turned her head. Sure enough it was as if her living nightmare had materialized right before her very eyes.

She swore off reading slasher manga before bed right then and there.

"…What the hell do YOU want?"

"How rude." Kyouya slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the sunlight obscuring his eyes before his shifted his gaze to Kanna. "I couldn't help but notice you were glancing at the scenery."

"Way to go, Captain Obvious."

"All I am trying to ask you is this: Would you mind joining me for a casual stroll through around the property?"

Kanna eyes him; he looked sincere and civil enough to her. Plus she seemed to have no other choice at the moment and she was bored out of her mind. "Okay, fine."

It seemed to start out fine, a casual stroll just like Kyouya promised. That is, until they got to the swans. He led her to a bench and gestured to it. "Please, won't you have a seat?" Kanna obliged, and quietly obeyed, Kyouya followed suit. A few quiet moments passed before either of them decided to break the silence.

"You know," It was Kyouya. "we…our first meeting did not go as well as I had hoped. The reason why I chose to confront you like this…well…I hate long stories so I'll get straight to the point. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. So…I'm sorry." Her bowed his head and glanced at her, waiting patiently for a response. When he did not get one right away, he straightened himself, sighed, and continued. "Right now, I am under extreme pressure because of the succession battle going on between myself and my two older brothers. I'm sure you read about that in the profile your parents gave you." She nodded. "I just…wish that my father would just stop dangling it in front of my face. He thinks I don't notice…"

"…Because you are smarter than that, I know. And I know I too came off too harshly towards you, as well. And after we are both so tired from our long trips as well as family issues. So, I too am sorry. And I want to start over." She reach out her hand and smiled. "Hi there, I'm Kanna Miyamoto. What's yours?"

He hesitated, a tad shocked by her sudden mood change, and chuckled, accepting her gesture. "Kyouya Ootori, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Let's be friends!"

"Sure."

SPLASH! "Quack, quack, quack!" said the playful swan, who apparently decided to splash. Vigorously. Right in front of them.

"Awwww!" complained Kanna.

"Come on," chuckled Kyouya. "It's just water. It's not like you'll melt or anything." He offered his hand and smiled. "Let's get out of these clothes. We'll catch cold if we stay out here like this."

"…Not that it won't benefit your family."

"Did you say something?"

"N-no, not a thing." She accepted his hand and gasped when something like an electric jolt coursed through her body. Her heart began to race and her palm got sweaty, just from a simple touch. Apparently, her future husband got the same thing because he did his trademark glasses routine, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing as bad as she. "We should get going." He led the way back to the Oishii mansion…at a very quick pace, I might add.

"Ky-Kyouya! Stop, you're going way too fast, I can barely keep-Oh!" Kanna tripped over a root, which overlooked a small ravine and she fell right into it.

"Damn it! Kanna, I'm coming!" Kyouya dashed down after her. He approached her quickly, surveying the damage. Thankfully, the ravine was shallow. Unfortunately for her, though, briars broke her fall. Kyouya knelt in front of her. "I am sorry, Kanna. I was concerned about your health that I made things worse. Can you get up?"

Kanna tried…and promptly fell down, tears stinging her eyes. The briars tore at her clothes, leaving shallow marks on her skin. Her ankle had also swollen to twice its normal size. Kyouya called for his driver and then picked up his wife-to-be. Unexpectedly, she grabbed onto his shirt and began sobbing into his chest. Kyouya did the unthinkable to him. "Shh…shh…it's going to be all right."

With that, he climbed back out of the ravine and toward the waiting limo.

*So, in the end, it DID benefit his family after all." Kanna thought in amusement as she was back on that window seat wearing a new outfit picked out by her fiancée while they were patching her up (thanking ever-living God that her parents provided her measurements in her profile), bandages covering her person and her foot on ice right next to her.

"KANNAAAAAA!" Ayaka ran right up to her injured friend. "I heard you got hurt, are you okay?"

Kanna put down the manga she was reading and smiled. "I'm fine, it's only twisted. I should be able to walk normally again before school starts…I hope."

"Ne, Kanna. I brought my laptop. Wanna watch an anime I just got?"

"Sure."

And for a solid two hours they immersed themselves in a fantasy realm where alchemy and the laws of Equivalent Exchange abound. Kanna already saw this…hell, she owned both animes, the manga, AND the movie. But you could never go wrong where Fullmetal Alchemist was involved.

~AFTERWORD~

Woohoo! Finally, folks, an update! I am REALLY sorry. My life has been nothing but a constant spin but I have been sick lately, so I used that time to write this chapter. Plus I lost my black notebook (NOT the Death Note XD) that I used to write my drafts in so I forgot stuff because it's been so long. And I changed some things. This will no longer be a three-part story, just a REALLY long one. And Kanna is a transfer student because this is during their summer vacation (that and Renge was mentioned in a previous chapter). So there, and thanks again for your patience! *bows*

FUN FACT: Yes, the Oishii summer home IS a private theme park.

Advice for the Day: "Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit." ~Devin, "Quest for Camelot"

L8r days!

~T*K~


	5. Meeting With the Host Club

Chapter 5: Meeting With the Host Club

~DISCLAIMER~

T*K: *comes in dressed as Bisco Hatori* …-w-

Kanna: What is she up to now?

Kyouya: Haven't you figured it out by now? She's trying to avoid the lawyers that are always around every corner forcing her to make her disclaimer that she does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

T*K: -w- Please enjoy this next chapter…*bows*

"Kanna-chan, this is our school, Ouran Private Academy!" Ayaka ran up the steps to the entrance of the new school. They stuck out like sore thumbs, mainly because Ayaka was taking Kanna on a tour (out of uniform) through the campus and thus was allowed the extra time off. "I got so excited, I couldn't sleep last night!" Kanna trudged behind her, rubbing her eyes and scowling. "Trust me…I know ALL about it. You and your antics…what are you, some kinda wind-up toy?" She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her fiancée. Without thinking about where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going!"

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention, either."

"Here, let me help you."

"N-no, it's okay! I can get it."

"It's my fault. The least I can do is help." Kanna helped the poor person she knocked over and helped them pick up their groceries. She glanced over at the poor soul. It was a male student with large brown doelike eyes and short, wispy brown hair. However, with a voice like that and the soft, round face, he looked unusually like a girl. They both stood.

"Thank you so much…uhm…?"

"Kanna. Kanna Miyamoto."

"Nice to meet you, I am Haruhi Fujioka." They shook hands. Haruhi smiled. "Say, are you new here by chance?"

"Yes I am. I am a first year transfer student. My parents own a medical company. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just an honor student here on a scholarship, studying to become a lawyer like my mother. I live alone with my father, my mother passed away years ago."

"I'm…so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, it's okay. My father and I miss her very much, but we've pretty much moved on."

"That is a very touching story. I can learn a lot from you."

Ayaka bounced up to them. "Come ON, Kanna-chan! There is so much for you to see! Oh, hey Haruhi!"

"Long time no see, Ayaka-san."

"Oh hey perfect! Are you on your way to the Host Club?"

"Yes, I am."

Ayaka tugged on Kanna's arm. "Come ON, you must check out the Host Club!"

"Sure…waitaminnut since when does a high school have a HOST CLUB!"

"Since now!" And she proceeded to follow Haruhi, dragging a semi-willing Kanna behind her.

"HARU~HIIIIIIIII! THERE you are! Daddy was so worried about you…oooh, you brought a guest with you!" A charming young blonde man glomped Haruhi, nearly causing him to once again drop his bag of groceries. Two other figures, tall young ginger-haired twin boys bent over her, speaking simultaneously. "So who is this charming new face?"

"That 'charming new face' would be my fiancée, Kanna Miyamoto-san."

Kanna slowly turned her head mechanically towards the sudden familiar voice (T*K: Picture on episode 15 when Haruhi introduces Arai and calls Tamaki an "acquaintance", followed by Misuzu-chi's banging of the piano. That mechanical turn of the head.). It couldn't be…

The twins cocked their heads. "Your…fiancée?" "Since when?"

Kyouya chuckled, closing his eyes and shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, closing his black notebook. "My father purchased her family's medical line. It will be official after the next holiday. And Tamaki you don't have to keep clinging to my leg. My father decided this, not me."

Tamaki still clung, undaunted by what he said. "But whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy didn't you tell meeeeeeeeeeeee! T_T"

"Haruhi!" A cute face cheerily walked into the music room. To Kanna's surprise this girl was wearing the traditional yellow Ouran High School girl's uniform AND she was even shorter than Ayaka!

Haruhi turned around. "Oh hey sis! There you are. I'll be along soon, I just need to put these away."

Kanna bent down and whispered to Ayaka. "Who's that?"

Ayaka smiled. "That is Haruhi's adopted sister, Ami-chan. She is in the same year as we are. Her mother died when she was born so Haruhi's parents took her in."

Kanna cocked her head. "What about…her father?" Ayaka simply smiled apologetically. "She never talks about it so I don't know. Personally, I'd rather not pry if it's none of my business."

Another cute face, a little blonde face, saw Ami and his huge brown eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ami-chan! Hiiii!" Kanna gasped at the sudden cuteness. **Omigod…so cute! I didn't think anyone this cute existed! It's just like he jumped straight out of the moe pages of a shoujo manga!** Again, she was surprised because he too was short and young-looking, but wore the boy's traditional blue blazer and black slacks. She crept closer and stared closer. The little boy looked at her and smiled his trademark smile. "Hi there, I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! This is Usa-chan. Do you like bunnies?"

"Y-yes I do, very much!" Kanna bowed her head, giggling. "My name is Kanna Miyamoto. I am very pleased to meet you!"

"Takashi!" The young childlike Honey waved to the tall guy walking over to him. Kanna bowed her head to him as well. Honey continued smiling and took her hand. "Do you wanna hold Usa-chan?"

"Sure, I'd like that!"

Kyouya strode over. "So tell me, Kanna. What brings you over here in the first place?"

Kanna held the pink bunny close to her face. "Ayaka wanted to show me around the Academy seeing as my official first day as Ouran's newest face begins tomorrow."

"How is your ankle doing?"

"Much better, thank you. Thanks to your quick thinking it didn't turn into something worse."

"It was nothing. I'm just sorry it happened in the first place."

Kanna blushed. Even though his parents might be forcing him to be kind to her it still made her feel glad all the same.

Haruhi stretched. "Come on, Ami. Dad's gonna be a tad late tonight but I still want to get home as soon as possible. There's supper to cook, laundry to do, and homework." Haruhi bowed his head. "It was nice meeting you, Kanna. I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow in class." Kanna bowed her head as well. "Same to you, Haruhi. Be safe on your way home."

"Thanks." He smiled and waited as Ami hugged her and then Honey good bye.

"You know…if I didn't know better I'd say Honey here is holding a candle for Ami." Ayaka whispered to Kanna, causing the two friends to giggle.

"So tell me, in what way does the Host Club profit you?"

It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and Kanna was visiting her intended's home for the very first time. They were sitting in his room with a tea tray on the coffee table in front of them, and Kyouya's older sister Fuyumi acting as their supervision, pretending to keep herself preoccupied by rummaging through his drawers.

Kyouya sipped his tea. "First you tell me in what way _Zettai Kareshi* _profits you." he quipped, nodding towards the shoujo manga in her hand.

"Touché."

"Kyouya-chan you have way-too-many-clothes!" Each word with a dash was emphasized with a grunt.

"If it's such a bother to you, Sis, then why must you keep rummaging through my drawers?"

"Because I think you two could spend more time getting to know each other if I did your laundry."

"The maids can take care of it later. Besides, Kanna-san is with me. What could go wrong anyway?"

"That is precisely why I am here…to make sure nothing DOES happen. You know what Father would do if something did."

Kanna gulped and glanced at Kyouya nervously, silently inquiring what would happen. "Basically, he would break the whole thing off and leave your family's company to ruin should we decide to do anything impulsive. Oh yes, and he would deny all knowledge that we ever had anything to do with you and your family. So you would be on your own and your reputation shattered."

Another gulp followed. "Oh, okay." As if anything would ever happen, right?

Right then, there was a knock and a maid popped her head in. "Kyouya-sama, you have another guest. It's Tamaki-sama. I have another pot of tea on the way, as well."

Kyouya sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Thank you. You can let him in then you can be dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"Kyouya! So good to see you and oh look you have that charming young lady of yours with you." The tall, handsome blue-eyed blonde cheerfully breezed in, sitting on her other side. He took her hand in his larger, gentle ones and politely bowed his head. "It's so nice to formally make your acquaintance, my lovely princess. My name is Tamaki Suou, and who just might you be?"

"Kanna. Kanna Miyamoto, class 1-A."

"Such a lovely name for someone as lovely as yourself."

"Ahem." *insert echo here* "Could you be so kind as to not flirt with the girl I am going to marry in my presence, Tamaki?"

Tamaki laughed sheepishly. "Was I going overboard? Sorry Kyouya but she is such a lovely person I couldn't help myself!"

Kanna laughed. "You are as sweet as how I heard you are, Suou-kun."

"Please, just call me Tamaki."

"Okay then, Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded as a maid brought the extra tea in. "Thank you." he nodded. "So tell! When is the wedding?"

Kanna coughed and laughed nervously as Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose once again. "Obviously, we only recently learned of this ourselves. Plus the deal has not yet been made and won't be for at least another month. Even after the official announcement is made, we won't be married until sometime after Kanna graduates from Ouran Academy."

"I see."

They chatted and Kanna found herself deeply amused with this best friend of Kyouya's until she glanced at her watch. "Oh, I'd best be going! Ayaka's got something big planned for tonight and only God knows what will happen if I am not present. Tamaki, would you care to join us?"

His eyes lit up like the lights in her backyard pond back home. "Would I? I'd LOVE to!"

With that said, the two got up and headed for the main Oishii residence, Kyouya admonishing his sister one more time about the clothes now laying about everywhere.

However, just as they were walking out to the car, Tamaki faced Kanna and smiled. "Kanna-san, I would love to be the first to congratulate you and if there is anything you need, feel free to ask. And you are welcome anytime at the Host Club."

Kanna smiled warmly in return as she entered Kyouya's car and replied "Thank you, Tamaki."

"Hiiiii Kanna! Welcome back! And hello my sempais!" Ayaka bowed to her academic superiors. Tamaki bowed in response and Kyouya nodded. "By the way, how are plans for your trip? Have you decided on where your class is going? It's all I hear from my second-year friend Maria when we chat on the phone."

Kyouya nodded "We decided that we might be going to France this year." Tamaki's gaze shifted nervously to the side as Kyouya said this.

"Seems like the ideal spot. I went there when I was seven."

Kanna nodded as well. "And myself then, too. I remember that being the time you coerced me into climbing some vines at Barbizon."

Ayaka laughed. "Well, neither of us got hurt in the end, so it was all good!"

"Remind me why we are still friends?"

"Because you love me?"

The two hopelessly hyper girls both giggled uncontrollably. It was like that throughout the entire evening (with Tamaki not helping as he pointed to random things in the manga they were reading and laughed his ass off.) even long after the boys left. Kanna and Ayaka stood in the hallway, facing each other.

"Ayaka?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's both do our best tomorrow!"

"Agreed."

A/N: Yay, finally another chapter! I am really trying my best, especially with the new school term's beginning. One of the classes I am taking is a literature class! Oh and forgive me if I do rush the story at times, it's just I am anxious to get to the climax, it is bursting out of my head!

Trivia: One time when I was reading manga with my bestest high school pallie we were both so high on caffeine we were pointing at things and laughing our asses off. At least I was. So that was what inspired the part with hyper Tamaki at the end.

Advice for the day: Always refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person.

*= _Zettai Kareshi_ - _Absolute Boyfriend by Yuu Watase. Wonderful (short) shoujo series, I really recommend it!_

_L8r days!_

_~T*K~_


End file.
